Justicehaet
Currently the only Lloyd to hail from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, he comes from early on in the game, right before entering the Triet Ruins in his quest to retrieve Ignis' Core. Update: Lloyd failed to retrieve Ignis' Core, but he's recovered from this and is now trying to get to the other Cores before Emil and the others do. Basics Name: Lloyd Irving Username: justicehaet Series: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Played by: Kukki Age: 19 Birthday: March 24th (assumption only) Height: 5'10" Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown Weapon: Dual-swords History SPOILER WARNINGS. HIGHLIGHT TO READ. Lloyd has the same history as the other Lloyds. Went on a journey to reunite the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla, succeeded in this and did some amazing things along the way, etc. etc. After all was said and done, Lloyd started on a whole new journey with Genis. This one was to gather all of the Exspheres so that no one would ever use them for wrongdoing again. It's been partially successful so far; Seles gave up her own while Lloyd vowed to take off his after the journey was complete. He and Genis went through a lot for a year and a half, but they still got through it all with smiles on their faces. At that point, though, Lloyd visited Palmacosta by himself, only to get caught right in the middle of the attack upon the city, otherwise known as the Blood Purge. He defeated whatever soldiers were attacking, never knowing that someone was impersonating him with the power of the Centurion Solum's Core. Lloyd couldn't save everyone, and that fact gave him a large amount of grief ever since. But what shocked him the most was the fact that, after the event, people began accusing him of leading the attack on Palmacosta. Despite his arguing that he couldn't have been involved, people would claim that he was there, which he couldn't deny. It didn't take long for posters to be put up around the world asking for Lloyd to be brought to justice. Because of this, Lloyd went into hiding for months, never contacting his family or friends. It was then that he received a message from Yuan asking him to meet him at the World Tree. There, he was given the explanation that the old summon spirit of the original World Tree, Ratatosk, had reawakened in the form of a human boy named Emil, and if he were to find all of the Centurions' Cores, the world would be destroyed by the vengeful spirit. Lloyd was the only one who could do this; He had made a pact with Martel, thus gaining her protection. Anyone else who would attempt to hold a core without Martel or Ratatosk's protection would soon go mad, something shown by Brute, the leader of the Vanguard. /END SPOILERS With this in mind, Lloyd began his quest to gather the Centurions' Cores, placing him on the opposite side of Emil, Marta and all of his friends, who joined the two on their journey. Within the caverns of the lake near Luin, he fought Richter, Marta and Emil, all of whom had different goals in mind, to obtain the Centurion Lumen's Core. He was successful in that, and now he constantly keeps the core safe with him as he travels, avoiding people still accusing him of leading the attack on Palmacosta. He was after Ignis' Core when he was pulled from that time to walk the world of Zelore, constantly running and hiding. Relationships Colette Brunel stillaklutz:''' He's unsure of how to feel about her. On one hand, he knows that she's a special person and a dear friend, but on the other, she's on the wrong side. He'll always be there for her and give and accept her friendship; However, he can't tell her anything about what he's doing or the purpose behind his actions. '''Kratos Aurion cruxified:' His relationship with Kratos is both wonderful and painful for him. He's finally found his lost father and can spend the time that he wished he had back in his world, yet it isn't ''his version of him. He still craves his father's company and is utterly grateful that he can stay with him when he wishes and can go to him when he needs advice. '''Lloyd Irving kid_in_red:''' Ever since Lloyd met this version of him, he's felt a kind of bond that siblings share, and after a particular thread, the two of them consider each other older and younger brothers. He feels terrible for being unable to help his "younger brother" out of the world of Luceti, considering all that he's heard of it. '''Aster courageismagic:''' After meeting with the bitter teenaged version of Genis, Lloyd met this walking spoiler of a kid. Ever since then, he's almost considered Aster his best friend. He only doesn't out of the fact that the Genis he knows still holds that position tightly. He still cares for Aster in such a way, and he's vowed to do all he can to make sure that he lives his life to the fullest in the second chance he's given in Zelore. '''Forsythes femmecystus: Forsythes is the female version of Forcystus, Lloyd's old enemy. While the two had a rocky start, they soon became good friends. Considering she's a female, Lloyd can't help his pimping instincts to flirt a little with her, although he'll always remain loyal to Colette Lilia. (more to come!)